


Maze Runner: Relapsed

by xxsonadoraxx



Series: Maze Runner Sequels [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Love, Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Post-The Scorch Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsonadoraxx/pseuds/xxsonadoraxx
Summary: The end was never the end. Thomas and his friends discover something they had never thought to find.





	Maze Runner: Relapsed

**Warning: Don't start reading when you haven't seen all three movies because you will get spoiled and I don't want anything to be ruined for you.**   
**Enjoy.**

 

**Chapter 01**

  
The Safe Haven.

  
You would think that it'd bring rest to me. To all of us. But to be honest, it doesn't. Everything is constantly replaying in my head. I see everthing over and over again. I keep thinking about what happened, because we went through such a long journey and I cannot forget, even though I wish I did.

  
It hurts.

  
The Safe Haven became our home since we got here. It's a peaceful and beautiful place. We built our own hideouts, we grow our own food. It reminds me of The Glade now and then. The others have been taking care of me the best they can. But I know they see I am not alright.  
I'm grateful to be here, though. But I got this feeling that something is missing. That something isn't right.

  
And I cannot forget.

  
I go for a walk at the beach every day to think and rethink. To realise that this is real. Unfortenately, it doesn't make me feel better. But I do need some time for myself every day. 

  
Life is actually really great here. And so are the people. Everyone cares about each other and everyone helps whenever someone needs it. We've been working together for months now.

  
And I haven't found peace. It's never quiet. Not even at night. Actually, it's the worst at night, having nightmares, remembering me of the worst things that happened and for some reason they make me feel like something even worse is about to happen.

  
I am scared.

  
I was sitting at the beach when Minho came over and sat down next to me. He stared at the sea, the waves were gently drenching the sand. The morning sun warmed our bodies.

  
"How are you feeling today, Thomas?" He asked, still focussing on the rising sun in the distance.

  
"I'm - I'm well." I practically whispered.

  
Minho looked at me, "Great." He gave me a little smile and tapped my shoulder. We sat there like that for a while until I notiched an unknown noise.

  
"What's that?" I asked, knowing that I wouldn't get an answer. I looked around and Minho watched me in confusion.

  
"What is what?" He frowned. I felt my body filling with panic. What is disturbing this peaceful place?

  
"Sshh!! Don't you hear that?" We both were quiet. And then we both noticed something flying in the distance, in the light blue sky.

  
"It's coming our way, isn't it?" Minho asked and I shrugged.

  
"We should warn the others." I decided and jumped up. I helped Minho to get up too and we both ran to the town.

  
"Fry!" Minho shouted. "Look! Over there!" He pointed at the vehicle in the sky, coming closer to us.

  
"What is that thing?" Fry put his hand on his forehead like a cap so he could see clearer.

  
Gally and Brenda joined us too and we all stared at the dark spot disturbing the peaceful sky.

  
"Don't tell me that's a _Berg_." Brenda said, I heard the quiver in her voice.

  
"I thought they wouldn't find us here. I thought we were safe." Gally said.

  
"The hell is happening..." I whispered. The feeling of ignorance dominated my soul. I had no clue of what was happening or what was going to happen. Thousands of scenarios popped up into my head.

  
"We have to warn the others!" Minho's voice broke through my thoughts and I ran to the village with him. We told the others what we saw and that they had to keep calm, whatever was going to happen. Vince and Jorge looked at the thing and then to each other.

  
"That's a Berg." Jorge said. He was right. The thing was close enough to recognise. Also the sound felt familiar. We had heard it before.

  
"Oh no, what do they want from us?" Sonya exclaimed, throwing her arms around Aris. Aris just stared at the vehicle. And so did I.

  
"Vince, Jorge, what do we do?" Minho asked.

  
"There's nothing we can do but hope." Vince said. His courage sunk into the earth. And that didn't make us feel better at all.

  
"Thomas! What - " before Minho even finished his sentence, I said: "I don't know."

  
We got covered by a large shade. The Berg stopped moving and hovered above us. To my surprise I didn't hear any panic, it was quiet but I could feel a cloud of fear hanging around us. I, myself, couldn't bring out any sound. I was curious but afraid at the same time.

  
_Not again._

  
Suddenly a door from the large flying vehicle opened with a lot of noises that sounded familiar, but I -we - hadn't heard them for a while. I already started missing that 'while'.  
We all stared and did nothing.

  
"Be careful guys." Vince said, focussing on the flying monster above him.

  
"It's them, aren't they?" Minho asked, he sounded lost. I didn't reply but yes, _it were them._

  
A half metallic, half animalish monster jumped out and unfortenately we recognised it.

  
"Is that... a _griever_?" Minho now looked at me. "Yes."

  
"It's a griever!!!"  Gally shouted and everyone started screaming and running around.

  
"Guys!" I tried. "We should stick together!"

  
I noticed that the griever was about to attack.

  
"Thomas!" Vince shouted. "Follow me!" He ran away and I did like I was told to. Minho and Fry started running aswell. Behind me I heard another metallic sound and another one... grievers. 

  
I followed Vince to a secret hideout where he kept his weapons. He took some of them and handed them over to me.

  
"Share with the others. We have to fight."

 

I nodded and ran back outside.

  
"Thomas!" It was Fry. "There are more of them!"

  
A shiver made its way through my veins. It reminded me of horrible times. But I had no time to think, as soon as I realised that I threw a random weapon to Fry and started running. I saw people getting slaughtered by these things. It made me want to throw up. I sighed deeply and continued while I gave out the weapons.

  
"We ain't giving up!" Jorge said and joined the battle. Our safe island got destroyed in a couple of seconds. People were killed. But _why_?

  
_What was happening?_

  
I had no clue.

  
Soldiers that looked like those we had faced in The Last City joined the grievers. 

 

_WCKD._

  
WCKD? I thought they were defeated?

  
Janson got killed, Ava too and The City got destroyed by Lawrence and his people. Nothing seemed to be left of WCKD back then, but they were right here.

  
_No. This can't be true._

  
"WCKD." Gally stood next to me and I noticed I was lost in my own thoughts.

  
"Are you gonna stand here or are you gonna help?!" Gally looked away and ran away to fight. Then I joined the battle. 


End file.
